


【全J架空黑道】月蚀·第十九章·迷迭香（3）

by GriffinKK



Series: 月蚀·第十九章·迷迭香 [3]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinKK/pseuds/GriffinKK
Summary: 全杰尼斯，全架空黑道背景。人物关系古早老旧，各种OOC。谢绝转载。
Series: 月蚀·第十九章·迷迭香 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643191
Kudos: 1





	【全J架空黑道】月蚀·第十九章·迷迭香（3）

（3）  
他怎么会在这里？

这是浮现在刚的脑海中的第一反应。转念一想，即使是新宿顶尖的牛郎店里的头牌，也没有规定说不许到路边的烤肉店里吃烤肉的。自己这样的想法未免有些大惊小怪了。身旁的斗真注意到了他的反常，问道：“怎么了、前辈？你看到什么了？”

“啊、没有，没什么……”

“是吗……”

斗真也跟着朝他的视线投注的方向看了看，但显然他对龟梨和也的印象并不强烈，只是扫了一眼，完全没有认出来。这时候龟梨和也也跟着店员朝里面的包间走了进去，似乎是和人有约的样子，从两人的视线中消失了。

“看到一个像是熟人的人。”刚说，觉得没有必要刻意对斗真提起。

斗真点了点头，把注意力重新放到眼前的烤肉炉上，咬牙切齿地说：“亲爱的山下君如果再不来，就真的等着我刷爆他这张卡吧！”

结果，亲爱的山下警官比约定的时间晚了整整一个半小时、在八点半的时候终于气喘吁吁地赶到了烤肉店。

“抱歉！这真是太失礼了！竟然让你们等了这么长时间……”山下还没坐下就忙不迭地道歉。

“工作上的事情，也没有办法……”

刚温和的宽慰被斗真的大嗓门打断，后者不依不饶地斥责道：“话可不是这么说啊！明明约了前辈吃烤肉，你竟然迟到、还迟到这么长时间！这也太不像话了！既然有约在先就应该遵守才对啊！”

“抱歉啊、刚先生，临时的会议……”

“不行不行！道歉有用的话还要警察干什么啊！？”

“斗真……”

刚看到山下的额头上布满了汗珠，知道他一定是会议一结束就匆匆忙忙赶过来的，自己自然是义不容辞地应该承担起打圆场的责任，于是对斗真说：“好了、好了，斗真你也不要再责怪山下了。你看山下君也是结束了会议就拼命赶过来的，一定很累了，你就不要再责备他了。山下君，快点坐下吧。”

斗真自然也看到了山下额上的汗珠和仓促的神色，见刚这样说了，也就不再苛责。山下在两人对面坐下，店员已经送上了干净的湿毛巾，他道谢之后接过来擦了擦脸，一旁的斗真已经闷声不响地把烤得恰到好处的肉夹到了他的盘子里。

刚微笑着看着斗真默不作声的举动，也不说破，只是对山下说：“山下君一定还没吃晚饭吧？快点趁热吃吧。斗真烤肉的技术相当不错哦！”

“呃……真是不好意思、刚先生。”

“没关系没关系。大家都这么熟了，再说你也不是有意迟到的，就不要这么介意了。要喝点什么吗？”

“啊、啤酒就好了。”

刚又吩咐店员追加啤酒。三个人一起喝了几杯，斗真才对山下表示出“我原谅你了”的态度，重新变得有说有笑了。

“你们今天到底是开什么会啊？为什么你一上班就要开会？”

山下轻轻摇了摇头：“临时会议。我也没想到今天刚刚回去上班就赶上了会议啊。五点钟才临时通知开会，又开了这么长时间……”

“是……发生了什么事情吗？”刚试探着询问。

“这个……”

山下略一犹豫，刚立刻明白是不方便对媒体透露的警方内务事件，于是说道：“如果不方便的话就算了，没关系。”

“啊、倒也不是……”山下不动声色地看了看四周，略微压低了声音，“其实也说不上是发生了什么事，只是署长接到了内线情报，说最近新宿地区的黑道帮会可能会有大的动作，临时开会探讨了一下。”

“黑道帮会？”这个敏感的词汇触动了刚的神经，他忍不住皱起了眉头。一旁的斗真同样想到了他所想到的那个人、那些事，小心翼翼地扭转视线看他。

“是什么方面的事情呢？”刚追问山下。

山下摇了摇头：“会议上也没有说得很具体。署长的情报也未必是可靠的。对我们警方来说，尽量避免出现大的暴力事件就是我们应对黑社会活动的第一目标，所以才要掌握他们的动向。新宿地区是黑社会活动的活跃地带，关东的各个帮会都在这一地区有所渗透。如果出了大事，我们对公众也好、对本厅也好，都不好交待。”

斗真不屑地哼了一声：“警察官僚啊……最重要的果然是不能让警方的面子过不去啊！”

“那你们如何能够避免出事呢？”

“这个也只能说是尽力而为了。”山下轻轻叹了一口气，“黑社会可不会买我们这种辖区警署的账。我们能做的也只不过是在一些关键地区加派人手巡逻，加强防范。如果掌握到可能火拼的消息，就找理由提前把相关方面的人全部抓进去关上几天，这也是一种防止出事的方法。说起来虽然都是些消极的手段，但也没有什么更好的方式了。所以，我这段时间可能又会很忙……”

最后这句话他是对着斗真说的，斗真却故意装作像是没听见一样，低着头忙着烤肉，没有理会。餐桌上的气氛一时间变得有些沉闷。山下隐隐约约感觉到斗真心里像是因为什么事而憋了一肚子的火气，却又觉得不像是针对自己个人的。而另一边的堂本刚则是一副心事重重的样子，不知道在想些什么。在自己离开日本的这半年期间，眼前的这两个人想必也没有如自己期望的那样只是做好日常的采访工作，又在私下里调查些什么了吧？所以，才会有这样的表情。斗真是绝对不会主动告诉自己的。而刚刚回国只有两天的自己，要想弄清楚这半年来都发生了些什么事，也不是一时半会就能做到的。

他在心里轻轻地叹了一口气，把话题拉了回来：“斗真，你眼前的那块肉要烤焦了。”

“啊？啊！”过度烧烤的肉发出危险的焦味，斗真急忙手忙脚乱地处理。刚也回过神来，勉强笑了笑对斗真说着“小心一点啊”，拿起啤酒帮三个人的杯子都重新加满。山下把握机会扯开了话题，气氛才慢慢地重新缓和起来。

“说起来，山下君你是不是……稍微胖了一点？”刚委婉地说。

“噗嗤”一声，斗真先是笑了出来，随即指着山下大笑：“你看吧！不是我说你胖了，是你自己真的变胖了吧？还说什么进修很辛苦！”

山下哭笑不得：“刚先生……”

“抱歉抱歉、我不应该哪壶不开提哪壶是吧？”刚笑着说，“昨天是不是已经被斗真嫌弃过了啊？”

“没有办法啊，德国人一日三餐吃的都是土豆、香肠这种东西，又天天喝啤酒……”

“没有给你们准备日式的饮食吗？”刚问道。

山下凄惨地摇了摇头：“好难吃……还不如吃土豆和香肠呢！”

“这样说的话倒确实有一点点凄惨呢……”

话题的重点于是转向了山下的德国进修生活和欧洲的风土人情。斗真和刚都没有过去欧洲旅行的经历，不免十分感兴趣。斗真更是嚷嚷着要山下以后陪他去欧洲旅行。山下一边答应下来一边忍不住摇头：“我和你怎么可能有假期啊……”

这是一个现实的问题，斗真立刻受到了致命的打击，嘟囔着说“那以后如果记者的工作做不下去了就辞职去旅行好了”。山下笑着摇头说“怎么可能”。刚在一旁看着两人你来我往的调笑，不经意间脑子里忽然响起一个声音。

【“下次我带你去英国吧！”

“去英国干什么？看你妈妈和你姐姐？”

“嘿嘿~你发现了啊？”

“哼！你在想什么我还会不知道么？你还真的以为是结婚前拜见双方父母啊……”】

毫无预兆地、突如其来地跳进脑海中的对话，就这样硬生生地闯了进来，让他自己都忍不住吃了一惊。在奈良的家中，环抱着自己的温暖手臂、凝视着自己的融雪笑颜、令自己沉醉的温柔呼吸，犹如怀念一般一股脑地涌入记忆之中，刺痛着自己刻意冷却的心。

“……刚前辈你说是不是？”

突然间被提到的话语惊醒了他，他急忙掩饰自己瞬间的失态，笑着说：“啊、是啊！”

脑子里，却完全没有听到斗真和山下在说些什么。

“前辈怎么有点心不在焉的啊？”

“啊……没有啦！我只是在想，要是哪天真的辞掉工作、一个人到处去旅行，说不定是非常不错的生活方式呢。”刚笑着，这样敷衍了过去。

三个人又吃了一会儿，正在商量着是不是应该结账离开，刚忽然再一次看到了龟梨和也的身影。看样子他也是要准备离去，跟着一个身材高挑、染了一头金发的青年，一前一后地走了出来。那个青年刚不认识，穿着红色的花衬衫、白色的裤子，一看就不像是在做什么正经工作的样子。但是，并不是他在“近畿会”总部的那段时间里曾经见到过的面孔。两人看似已经结账完毕，在店员的招呼下正要离开。刚忽然心中一动，假装取出手机查看mail，偷偷地拍了一张照片。随即，山下也招呼店员结账，三人一同离开了烤肉店。

没想到，一直令刚感到烦恼的公寓问题，却因为一个偶然的机会解决了。几天后的中午，刚和斗真还有几个编辑部的同事一起吃饭的时候，一个同事说起最近搬家的事，刚也顺便提到了自己也在找房子、却一直找不到合适的，一旁的安田章大忽然插话说：“不如去我住的那栋公寓看看怎么样？似乎有几间房间一直空在那里的样子呢。距离咱们编辑部不远，价格也挺合适的。”

刚顿时产生了兴趣，急忙询问了一些细节问题。安田十分热心地一一解答，并且说，如何觉得可以的话可以带他去公寓看看、咨询一下。刚想了想，觉得从安田的描述来看确实值得一试，便约定了时间，第二天就和斗真两人一同前去实地察看。果然是非常理想的公寓，大约四十平米左右，还有一间小小的和室。位置在距离编辑部不远的一个住宅区，交通和生活都十分便利，房租也完全在可以承受的范围内。刚几乎是立刻就决定签约。结果，事情就这样顺利地解决了。

签订了房屋租赁合同之后，接下来就是搬家的准备工作了。刚的东西原本就不多，很快就全部收拾好打包妥当。因为东西实在不多，山下和斗真又有车，商量的结果就是不用请搬家公司，挑一天大家都有空的日子，三个人自己来完成搬家的工作。安田也热心地表示自己也可以帮忙。刚搬过去之后和安田就成了邻居，安田住七楼、他住在八楼，刚好还是楼上楼下同一位置的房间。安田十分高兴地说这下子可要前辈多多关照了，看上去似乎比刚本人还要高兴。

搬家的日期决定在星期天，斗真再三叮嘱山下一定不要再临时被拉去加班了，山下也反复保证一定会确保时间。星期天吃过午饭之后，三个人就忙着把刚的行李搬上车，一起搬到了新的公寓。安田也真的跑来帮忙，把东西搬上楼、简单整理。四个人忙了一个下午，基本上就已经收拾得差不多了，刚于是提议大家一起吃顿晚饭，当作是搬到新公寓来的庆祝。

晚餐聚会是在刚的公寓里举行的。刚作为主厨，山下给他帮忙打下手，斗真和安田就负责打扫和其他的一些杂事。安田本身就是个开朗活泼的人，和刚以及斗真又是同事，虽然和山下是初次见面，也很快就融入到气氛当中，完全没有拘束的感觉。反而是山下因为职业的缘故，习惯性地对初次见面的人保持着一定的距离。

晚餐的主菜是寿喜锅，在附近的超市买来材料，又买了啤酒，大家尽情地欢聚了一番。山下因为回程还要开车所以没有喝酒，斗真和刚都喝了不少。斗真喝得格外多，到聚会结束的时候几乎已经喝醉了，山下不得不把他扶到卧室里先休息一下，和安田两人帮刚一起收拾了残局，安田先告辞回楼下自己家去了。

“真是抱歉，刚先生。”山下一边帮刚洗碗一边歉意地说，“斗真这家伙真是……也不知道到底是来干什么的，给你添麻烦了……”

刚笑着摇了摇头：“没关系。斗真是不希望我搬出去的，我也知道。不过，我始终觉得把你们的二人世界还给你们比较好。”

“这就更不好意思了。”山下的歉意更深，“原本就是斗真给你添了麻烦，还要你这样为我们着想，实在是令我和斗真无地自容了。”

“别这么说，山下君。也是多亏了斗真帮忙，让我住了那么长时间，真是受到你们照顾了呢。”

“哪里哪里，让你帮忙照顾生病的斗真，我实在是感激不尽。”

山下刻意强调了“生病”的定语，刚略略迟疑了一下，随即若无其事地回应道：“身为前辈，是应该的。”

水流的声音掩盖了沉默的事实。很快，山下将碗筷洗刷完毕，关掉了水龙头。

“那么，我差不多也要带斗真回去了，就不打搅前辈了。”

“嗯，明天还要上班，我也不挽留你们了。今天真是谢谢你们。辛苦了。”

“哪里，这是应该的。”

两人一同来到卧室，斗真还在迷迷糊糊地睡着。山下无奈地对刚苦笑了一下、摇了摇头，走上前去轻拍斗真的脸颊：“斗真、起来了，回家了。”

“嗯……啊……我没醉……”

山下叹了一口气，刚轻声笑了出来：“看来是真的喝了不少呢，斗真这家伙。”

“真是抱歉啊……”

“没关系。来，我来帮你吧。”

两人搀扶起斗真，一同乘坐电梯下了楼。把斗真安置在副驾驶席上、替他系好安全带之后，眼看着他又沉沉地睡了过去，山下才无奈地回身对刚再次道歉：“今天给你添麻烦了，刚先生。”

“哪里，应该是我说这句话才对。我搬家的事情，还让你们如此费心，实在是过意不去。”

“刚先生你太客气了。那么今天我就此告辞了。”山下顿了一下，又补充了一句，“以后有什么事情，也请你多多关照斗真了。”

“嗯，放心吧。”刚微笑着承诺，目送山下和自己道别之后坐上驾驶席、发动车子离去，才转身朝公寓走去。

他所不知道的是，他与山下道别的整个过程，都被楼上的一双眼睛尽收眼底。安田章大那双明亮的眼睛褪去了平日里总是盈满的笑意，居高临下地平静地注视着他的一举一动。


End file.
